


A Professional Proposal

by Inactive Account (sassybleu)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybleu/pseuds/Inactive%20Account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has something to ask John. John is amenable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Professional Proposal

Sherlock sat John down on the couch and faced him.

“I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

John smiled and sat back, stretching his legs.

“I would like to make our arrangement permanent.”

            “That sounds good. What did you have in mind, a ceremony?”

“A ceremony and rings should be sufficient.”

            “Alright, I’ll put something together.”

“Tuesday would be preferable.”

Sherlock pulled a small black box out of his trouser pocket and handed one to John.

            “Lovely.”

“Yes, quite. I do wish to keep affection private however”

            “Of course.”

John slipped on the ring he’d been holding in his hand, and watched Sherlock do the same.

            “Now do you have an experiment to work on, or should we consummate our engagement?”

The sides of Sherlock’s mouth quirked up, just the barest his of a smile that you wouldn’t see unless you searched for it.

“I’m free.”

John lifted his ringed hand to the side of Sherlock’s face and cupped his jaw, leaning forward to connect his lips with Sherlock’s.

Sherlock pushed John back against the back of the sofa, and swung a leg over to straddle John. Once he was settled, Sherlock curved into a ‘c’ shape and grasped the base of John’s skull with each hand on either side. He grinned once more before pressing forward and kissing John breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> 4/13/15: Please do not duplicate or post this content elsewhere without consent.


End file.
